


Jinglekill

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So he overdid it a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jinglekill

**Jinglekill**

****

Blair gazed at the carnage in something between horror and... awe.

****

"What did you _do_?"

****

Ellison shrugged, putting a brave and determinedly casual face on it. "Look Chief, the law is the law -"

****

"What law?"

****

"City ordinance against noise pollution... it wouldn't shut up, it was driving me nuts, okay?"

****

"Driving you... oh man, Mrs. Donatello-Down-the-Road is going to have a fit when she finds out."

****

"So don't tell her."

****

Blair turned big, round eyes on him. "You think we can _keep_ this secret? Jim, you _shot_ it, man!"

****

"She shouldn't have let it get so loud, then."

****

"It wasn't! And even if it was, oh oversensitive Sentinel, you shot it _six times_!!"

****

Okay, so four would probably have been enough.

****

"What are you going to tell the uniformed cops, that you thought it was a burglar, that you thought it was offering resistance or hiding a weapon?" Blair was on a roll, and rolled straight over anything Jim might have said. "Like what, plastic candy canes? Man, the throwback in you shouldn't be allowed to carry a gun at this time of year, but how do we explain _this_?"

****

Ellison didn't think pointing out who was the team obfuscator here was a good idea. "Don't see why we have to tell - and do you have to bring up the throwback thing again?"

****

"Jim, you _shot_ her Singing Christmas Tree!!"

****

"Yeah, but -"

****

"_Six times,_ man!"

****

"Yeah, but -" Jim sighed. It has seemed like a good idea to the Sentinel in his brain at the time - but _claiming_ it was a Sentinel thing was going to get him in a heap of trouble with his Captain (even if Simon couldn't stand Jingle Bells muzak either), and probably a heap of tests on heightened reactions to every muzak version of _every_ cheesy carol that Sandburg could find before _he'd_ agree to file the whole thing under "need to know, and no one needs to know"...

****

But hell, both the Sentinel and the cop still thought the peace and quiet were... well, worth the overkill.

**

  
**\- the end -**   


**


End file.
